There's something wrong with this
by awesomeanimelover98
Summary: What in the monkey butt is happening? Are you kidding me? NO! NO. No. no. This is not how I'm spending my freshman year let alone any high school year. I would rather go to a normal High school than be stuck with people like you. (Confused? Interested? Hopefully. Well maybe you should read it to find out more. Have fun :D)
1. When in doubt pass out

**Author's note: This fanfic is about my OC Kato/Kaykay. Since this is a slightly AU story the characters have different names than in the anime Ouran High School Host Club. I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling errors I have but nobody's perfect, so just go with it or don't read it in the first place. At the end of the fanfic I will clarify and confusion you might have about what characters, who. If you have any questions post them in the review or private message me. I wrote this all down on paper and have a set way of writing it so where ever the chapter ends on the paper I will write that much on here. There will be two story's to this. I will try and update every week end or maybe more. I'm not sure yet. Also there will be mentions of other anime's so keep an open mind. Oh and disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and my story idea. Thank you for reading this. Now lets get to the fanfic.**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh! I don't wanna get up! I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock, that's on the floor, and go back to sleep. My alarm clock goes off again about 9 minutes later. "Ugh fine I'll get up, you stupid alarm clock! But not because you told me to but because I get to start school at a hopefully awesome school that just so happen's to be like exactly like the one from the anime Ouran High School Host Club. But you wouldn't know that because your just an alarm clock." I mumble as I get dressed in the uniform for school.

The alarm clock has a gloomy shadow hanging over it as if it was depressed and the numbers seemed to fall inward. I walk out of my room in the basement and go into my bathroom. I look at the door across from my room sadly before I go into the bathroom. That room is my brother Sam's but he's in college now so he's never really home. He's the bestest big brother ever!But I would never tell him that.

I look in the mirror as I brush my butt reachen, curly, red hair. The school uniform consist of the male uniform top from the anime OHSHC and a skirt that matches the jacket. Once I get done brushing my hair I put my purple glasses on over my bright emerald green eyes. I poke my nose. Everyone says its small and cute. But its not its awesome. Just like Prussia. I love Hetalia. It's so funny.

I move my bangs over my forehead and then go back into my room. I look at my depressed clock and it reads 10 minutes till time for me to leave. I put on my purple and gray vans and then my Rainbow Dash backpack, covered up my Panda stuffed animal, turned off the lights and left my room. I went up stairs and out the front door with 2 minutes to spare meaning no, I did not have time for breakfast, if you didnt do the math.

I go to end of my drive way and look at the two mansions on the sides of my family's small old servants house. It's a decent house and in a good neighborhood, so its worth dealing with rich snobs. The bus comes after maybe 5 minutes, I don't really know I don't have a phone to see what time it is.

It seems I'm the first one on the bus besides the bus driver though. Oh earlier I mentioned getting to go to Ouran High School. That's because I get to! I got a scholarship to the school. Which is awesome! I sit in the back of the bus on the left side.

The bus passes maybe 10 mansions before a really tall guy with a slim frame and dark slightly wildish hair gets on the bus. He also has these dark eyes that seemed to pierce through me after I mumbled "Mori?"

He looked straight at me! Like he heard me clear as day. As he moves to the back of the bus and sits directly opposite of me. I say nothing and look out my window. A few stops later two girls get on a blonde and a brunette. They look at me then at the Mori look alike. "Good morning Violet!" They say together. So his name is Violet. Odd, but it seems like something Tamaki would name them if they ever came into the real world. Maybe he did? Wait?! What am i thinking! Thats impossible! I need to be realistic. Even if i am going to a school from the anime theres no way the actual characters would be there as well!

The two girls are glaring at me when I look at them, after i mentally slap myself from my train of thought. "Hey violet? Why are you not sitting in your normal seat?" the blonde asked him. He just shrugs his shoulders. "If you want I can move my stuff and scoot over if you want to sit here." I offer to him. I move my stuff and scoot closer to the window. He moves over to my seat and sits with me. "Thank you." I just nod my head. He even sounds like Mori! I fan girl inside my head, keeping a calm face on the out side.

Violet glances over at me a couple of times like he expected me to say anything but if I did i would probably embarrass myself so I just looked out the window. "PURPLE!" Shouted a short, blonde headed little boy with big brown eyes and a pick bunny. He looked like Honey! He was so adorable! Whoa! I do not call people adorable...okay i do but i will never say it out loud. Isn't this supposed to be a high school that were going to though? No eighteen year old seriously looks like Honey in real life. Wait why am i automatically assuming that he's 18? He could be like a freshman or something...right? He doesn't have to automatically have to be honey's clone.

"Sweetie! How are you this morning?" The two girls from earlier ask the little boy. "Im good!" So either that's his name or that kids got girls around every corner and they don't mind. "Purple who's that?" Sweetie asked him peeking over the seat in front of me and Purple. "I don't know Sweetie. Why don't you ask her." Purple tells him quietly. "Otay!" Sweetie cheers childishly. "So who are you?" Sweetie asked looking at me now. "Kato." I tell him trying to not leave a way for conversation. He's to loud...is that rude of me to think? Oh well. It's not like i told him that to his face or anything.

"Well I'm Sweetie and the one your sitting by is Purple!" Sweetie tells me. I want to face palm since it was quiet obvious with those squeaky girls but i resisted. "I figured." I mutter. "Really?! Wow! Are you a magical person?! Like the people in the black magic club?" Sweetie asked all hyperly. "Umm...no...I just heard when those squeaky girls said hi...to you and um Purple." I say slowly.

"Were not squeaky!" One of the girls yelled. i just glance at the with a raised eyebrow that they can't see behind my bangs. "Really?" I ask them not believing it. Either the two boys were ignoring them or they had the same opinion, doesn't matter what since they stayed out of it. "Yes! Really!" The two girls yelled their voices getting all squeaky again. "Lies. Either way I wasn't talking to you."

Oh lovely way to make friends. They'll probably start horrible rumors about me that scare the actual nice people away. Oh well not my fault they had annoying voices. Of course it might not be there fault either. Who knows. They erk me either way. More people get on the bus and that distracts everyone's attention off of me so i just go back to watching out the window.

I hear the two girls squeaky voices as they start telling people about the new whore on the bus. "Yeah she was sitting in Purples seat when we got on the bus and then when we tried to politely point that out she told him to sit with her! Of course since Purple is such a nice guy he sits with her. Also she's acting like Purple when she talks to Sweetie. She must've done her research and figured that Sweetie would like someone like that since he's always with purple. Ugh! She's totally a whore. She's just got to be!" The blonde was rambling.

I clenched my fist but that was the only outward sign that showed my frustration. I kept a calm face and kept looking out the window. "She also said we have squeaky voice's! Which is so not true!" The other girl said. She probably just wanted to add her own part to the story.

The best lie is the one mixed with the truth. They must not be completely dumb I guess. I'll probably have to watch my back for them. Ugh. So much drama and it's only the first day. Don't you just love high school? Wait who am I asking that to? I don't even know anymore. I give up.

I close my eyes for a second and the next thing you know I'm awoken by some weird blonde poking me with curious eyes. I fall asleep for a second and some weirdo replaces's sweetie? Ugh.

Well at least Sweetie seemed happy in Mo-ugh he's not Mori! He's Purple! Right! Any way Sweetie is in Purples lap telling him about how he had a tea party with a bunch of sweets with Bunny. I guess that's his stuffed ani-*poke*.

My eye twitched and I turned to the person that poked me. Oh right that weirdo. "What?" I ask him with a blank look. "I'm just wondering who a beautiful princess like you might be? For I've never seen such a radiant flame like you around the school or at any social events that I've been to." The weird blond says.

Does he have blue eyes? Or purple? Either way he's weird. "You probably haven't seen me before because I just started at Ouran High School today as a scholarship student." I tell him ignoring the radiant flame comment.

"Your a poor person?! Oh my word! That's amazing! How some one like you may be grazed by the presence of such people like us from such rich blood! As a gift from me to you I will allow you to become the host club maid! From now on you are a HOSTESS!" He declared.

Umm what? No. How did this? Why is this? No. No. No. Why can't i say anything. What is happening? "What?! You can't make the filthy poor girl a place among the host!" Some girl that had been listening to the other twos rumors about me yelled.

"She doesn't smell nasty. Plus she wasn't talking meanly about people that she doesn't even know." Sweetie pouted. I was just starring in shock at what ever was happening. At this point even the beauty of the real life version of Ouran High School could not shake me from my shock.

Actually what shocked me was when Purple picked me up apparently by Sweetie and the other persons order. OH MY LAFFY TAFFY! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! WHAT DID I MISS?! I started panicking. I mean who wouldn't a cute guy that looks like a character from an anime was carrying me off the bus along with two other people that looked like characters from the same anime as the boy carrying me...now im just repeating my self...BUT ITS OKAY BECAUSE THIS IS CRAZY~! Any one that says differently is wrong.

What the guitar ramba is going on here? Gah! I didn't ever pay attention to the fact that they had taken me to someplace in the building until now! I need to stop thinking and pay attention. And why does this place look like an exact replica of the host club room? You know what. When in doubt, pass out. That's what that saying is...right? Oh well. Imma just pass out now.


	2. freaking out

**Authors Note: We interrupt this broadcast to bring you some random words from the writer. Yas. Just Yas. I'm glad people have liked my story. And reviewed. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I'm pleased to announce that this is a story that I have been working on in my spare time while at school. I realize that there will be errors. I will be trying to fix them as I progress. I'm not exactly the best when it comes to spelling and everything and I have a C in AP English 3 which is goodish I guess but it just shows that I hope you'll be accepting of my grammar errors and stuff. I'll try to not make that many. But no promises.**

**And Now to your regularly scheduled program.**

I'm dreaming. Nothing to it. Ouran High School is not in the real world. Of course its not. That would be crazy. It's simply not possible or anything. Nope. Not possible. When I open my eyes I'll be in my room under my covers holding onto my panda stuffed animal. Yep. I slowly open my eyes and see I'm starring up at this fancy looking ceiling... um what? But...but...it was supposed to just be a dream. Not reality...I sit up slowly and look around. I see seven guys looking at me from the couches surrounding the couch I am on. "Where the hell am I?" I asked wanting to leave immediately. "In the host club room. Obviously." These two twins said. "Nope. That's in an anime. Not real life." I tell them with a straight face, cutting to the chase. "Anime...are you telling us you actually know about the anime and manga this is based off of?" I looked at them like they were crazy. "No. I just said that it was from an anime for gum drops and sugar plum reasons." I say sarcastically.

"She wasn't mean like this on the bus." Sweetie told them. Oh right the bus. Why am I freaking out like this now? I didn't freak out like this on the bus. Well I guess any one would react weirdly in a situation like this. I mean its like they studied the manga and anime to get the whole lay out perfectly and then improvised the rest. Wait. Only the two blondes and Purple were on the bus. When did these others get here? Wait even more! why do they all look like the host club members too? I bury my face in my hands. I look up and as soon as I do I'm questioned. "What do you know about the anime?" Glasses asked. He looks like Kyoya, but I know he can't be. He has that same dark hair though, and those eyes that seem to look at you with knowledge about you that even you don't know. I admit it was sexy but still creepy.

"I know a lot of things about it. I love it. It was the first manga I ever read. It introduced me to the world of happi-I mean I know about it. Why does that shock you? Why would someone build a school like this and make a host club as well?" I ask stopping the fangirl moment I was having. I have no idea whats up with my emotions today and I don't like it. Maybe its the shock. Maybe its brain damage? I don't know. I don't know anything any more.

"She's..." One twin started. I think he's Hikaru. I'm mean if Hikaru was a real person -he would be him- but of course he's not. "An otaku!" Koaru finished. The two hide behind a couch pulling Haruhi's look alike with them. "I AM NOT! I'M NOT RENGE!" I yell at them. "NOT ANOTHER RENGE!" Tamaki's look alike yelled joining the twins. I face palm. I start to frown and i just curl up into a ball burying my face in my hands wondering why I always attract the weird people.

"Well if you know so much about the anime, then you know about our families, and since your just a scholarship student,"Kyoya's look alike paused, pushing up his glasses. "-I doubt you have a passport." **(A****N: so i was told that - - means dramatic pause or whatever by my English teacher but that just doesn't seem right. What is the correct way of doing a dramatic pause?)** I looked up at him glaring. I stood up and ignored our height difference. Him being taller than me meant nothing. "You do not threaten me. I don't know whats going on here. I don't know why the hell me knowing about that manga or anime matters. I just know that I'm going to class and will never be coming back to this place again. I am not a member of this club and I am not some random chick that will let others walk all over me because they think their better than me!"

I grab my stuff and storm out of the room immediately getting lost. "Of FLIPPING course!" I drop my stuff on the floor and sit down. I need to get my thoughts together. This is not normal. Why does me realizing the school looks so much like the anime or manga and the host club mean so much to them? I know not everyone reads or watches anime but some people must have noticed this fact, right? I shake my head and get up. I shouldn't think about something that doesn't matter.

I feel someone watching me so I look around and I spot the twins and Haruhi's **(AN:Would is be 's, s's, or s?)** look alike. "The shadow king said your in our class and that we needed to keep an eye on you. So we followed you." One of the twins said. "What are your all's names, so I can stop calling you all character look alikes." I ask them. "You all ready know our names. It makes no difference what you call us." One twin said smirking.

"The one with the left swiped bangs is Hayden and the right swept banged twin is Kaden. Sadly, even though i'm a guy my name is Rose." Haruhi's look alike says or I guess Rose said.

"I'm Kato." I say. Rose seems reasonable like- Fudge! I'm still comparing them to the anime characters! I need to stop that. Especially since Rose is not even a girl like Haruhi!

"Nice to meet you." Rose says offering a small smile. I gave him a blank look, fighting the smile that wanted to appear. "Just lead me to the class room. So I can get this stupid day over with." I tell them, picking up my stuff and walking over to them. We walk to class, I ignore every attempt of a conversation they try with me. But they don't give up.

"Sorry we're late. Club meeting went differently than we expected. Funds and stuff needed to be discussed." Hayden and Kaden lied together. "Yes Mr. Ootori, informed me already. You three are excused though the girl in between you all is not excused because Mr. Ootori did not mention her." Mr. teacher man said. "I got lost. I'm new. My name is Kato. I ended up looking in random classes to find someone to help me and I ended up walking into music room three since i heard noise in there, I had glanced in as they were opening the door so these three noticed me and we ended up walking together because my papers said I was in this class." I lied smoothly.

"It's true. Now can we sit down and start class. I need as much information as possible to keep my scholarship, sir." Rose said politely. Holy snicker doodle. He has a nice voice! "Very well. Try not to get lost again. You three may sit but Kato why don't you introduce your self to the class?" I frowned while the three sat down and I looked around the class room trying to figure out were I would be sitting. Only two options by the rude fan girls from the bus or next to Kaden. Ugh. "I'm Kato. I like panda's. I'm a scholarship student and I hate people that think there better than others at everything because of there status." I tell them with a cheerful smile. I was practically bleeding out with intent to hurt someone if they annoyed me to much. My life is so going down hill from here.

There was a long silence in which the twins broke with their clapping and laughing about how much their new toy entertained them. I glared at them. "Very well then. Um Kato. You can sit-" I cut him off. "I'll sit by the rude-" I was cut off by a twin dragging me to the seat next to his copy. "She'll sit here." Hayden said smiling. I get up and move towards the other open seat, only to be stopped by Kaden and Hayden putting their arms around my waist and pulling me towards them. I wasn't expecting it so I wasn't prepared to fight back. They pulled me back causing all three of us to fall.

I was expect to get hurt somehow but when I opened my eyes I was pefectly fine. My head hit something not hard like a floor and four arms were still around my waist - no. no. no. don't tell me I fell on top of them. I squeeze my eyes closed, sat up, and then turn my head slowly. I open my eyes slowly, and I saw the twins under me. I closed my eyes back and then laid back down as if doing so would make me actually wake up.

"Your not all that heavy but we would like to get up sometime." The twins say together, as they unwrap their arms from around my waist. I roll off of them and get up. I felt bad so I offer them a hand to help them looking away from them. I feel them take my hand so I look at them and help them up. I think that this may be the beginning of my hell on -I mean, a wonderful friendship. I roll my eyes and sigh sitting in the seat that's beside Kaden. All the girls were either glaring at me or had hearts in there eyes. Um what? Then the guys seem to have red fac-I look down and see my skirt came up. I fixed it quickly and covered my face. This is a wonderful start to my new high school life.

~Le time skip~

"I said NO! Now let me go!" I yell at Purple. I keep trying to escape. Finally I come up with a fool proof plan. If he's anything like Mori. He will fall for this. "Sweetie hasn't brushed his teeth all day and its your fault! What if he has to get false teeth or something?!" My plan works,his grip loosened and I escaped. I heard Hon-Sweetie telling him its a lie that he has brushed his teeth and that it would not be Violets fault if he had to get false teeth. By this point though I was out of their clutches and I doubt anyone else will get me. I start laughing at my newly found freedom as I run to get on my bus before it leaves! I get on right before it leaves. Oh thank the panda creator. It pulls off before any of the host could get me.

**Everyone can I just take a moment and say I love you all? because I do. If you've read to this part I do love you. Thank you for reading. I update whenever I'm not bombarded by homework so sorry. Tune in next time to There's something wrong with this on your local awesomeanimelover98 channel.**


	3. Breaking and entering by the pervert

**Hey oh, it's me again. Sooooo I didn't do this last time but i would like to thank Liz, Queen Livykins, Shaddowridder221, and guest for the reviews. I smile when I read compliments. :D I'm trying to find a way to make my fanfic different than most that are out there and I think I know what I'm going to do to change it up. I thought I should clarify somethings first though. Like for example: Rose= male!Haruhi, Violet/Purple= Mori/Takashi, Sweetie/Mini=Honey/Mitsukuni, Hayden=Hikaru, Kaden=Kaoru, and that's all the names you've gotten so far. If you haven't noticed with the kyoya example they will have the same last names. And I'll point out more names at the bottom to clarify for you all.**

**Now to your regularly scheduled program. :D**

"I made it home safely. I hope they never bother me again. From what I've gathered through the day though their exactly like their characters though. It could be pure coincidence. But I think we both know its not. Which means they will bother me again. How long will it take for them to give up? Have they ever met a person that truly never wanted to see them before? If I'm to be honest. I don't think i want to see them ever again. Some thing seems so wrong with this. I can't live in the same world as them. I read about them. I fan girled about them and most importantly, I shipped them." I look seriously at Tony.

He seemed to be listening so I continued on. "I could always leave the school right? Argh! But mom would kill me then. I can't die yet! I'm not ruler of the world yet! The ginger apocalypse will happen and I will be leading it. We're not talking about that right now though, so stop distracting me." I blame Tony for my off topic rant though he said nothing.

"I could just be willing and deal with it, but the that kyoya look alike will probably get all smug about it. I have to get him to agree to my terms not fall pray to his controllingness. I will not simply give in because they are annoying. If they kidnap me. I will not give up fighting. If I must jump out of a plane, I will. If I have to jump out of a moving vehicle, I will. I will do what ever it takes for them to listen to my term and glasses realizes I am totally a threat even if he has that smexy lookin smirk like kyoya. No matter how much Sweetie cries like Honey I will be strong and not bow. No matter how much Violet carries me off through there orders I will escape. No matter how many innocent smiles Rose sends me I will not return them. No matter how many puppy dog eyes Tamaki uses I will turn my eyes away and avert the look. No matter how much suffering I go through because of the twins, I will not work for the host club!" I say standing on my bed in a dramatic pose. Tony falls over from the movement, so I pick him up. "Sorry Tony the panda. Didn't mean to knock you over like that." I tell him giving him a hug. "KATO! SHUT UP ITS TO LATE!"

My eyes go wide as I look up at my ceiling. Opps. "Sorry mommy! I love you~!" I yell up to her. I hear her grumbling about how I'm crazy or some thing before I plop down to my bed and get comfortable snuggling with Tony. I left the lights on and fell asleep rather quickly.

*Le time skip because she doesn't have any dreams tonight*

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I tell my alarm clock putting a hand to its face. It seems to get louder so I get up and push the off button. Hmmm I didn't shower yesterday. I'll do that quickly before I do anything else. I get all my stuff to get her and then I make sure I am ready for the day, before I take a shower. Once I think I have everything I hop in the shower and get that out of the way quickly. I tie up my hair into a bun to keep it out of my face. It probably wont dry for like ever since I put it up but oh well.

Once I'm completely dressed and done with my bathroom stuff I walk out only to be faced with the one and only Shadow king of Ouran. Yes he's called that even in real life. "Mr. Ootori. I'm not please to see you here, in my house, let alone out side my bathroom and room." I tell him as I go into my room and finish my morning routine. I think that's all I need to do. I start putting on my shoes only to realize Mr. Ootori had been talking to me. I cut him off on whatever he was saying. "I have no idea what you've been saying, so if it's important I would say it over again." I tell him as I put on my school jacket and backpack walking past him upstairs to grab some breakfast.

Once I grab my toast he stands in front of me allowing me no way to move away. I trapped between him and this corner of the counter. "Stop moving and listen." He orders me. Moving a hand from the counter to push up his glasses. I shrug my shoulders and move so that I'm sitting on the counter. "What is it, pervert?" I ask him.

"My name is Kyle or Kyoya pick one, but do not -call me Mr. Ootori- got it?" Kyle says with a glare. "Aye aye arse." I tell him nibbling on my toast. He tries to take my toast from me but i bite his hand. "Look! I can make Ouran your heaven on earth if you join the club or your hell if you don't pick one! Tamaki refuses to pick someone else! And there's only some much subliminal messaging one can do to a person!" Kyle says not seeming calm at all, like Kyoya does-I MEAN CHEESECAKE!

"Look calm you tits. There flying like everywhere right now and this not how negotiations are supposed to go. I want world domination and you all want me to work in your little club. If we can work something out then I see no reason for me not to join your club." Kyo-KYLE face palmed. "No." He said simply. I ignore him and look at a clock. Ugh still like five more minutes till I have to go out to wait for the bus.

"Kato. Who is this young man? And why is he in my kitchen standing in front of you like that?" I smile to myself. "MOM HELP! HE'S A PERVERT!" I tell her changing my expression into one of fear. Kyle's face seemed to hold shock when my mom pushed him away from me and stood in front of me protectively.

"Who are you?" She asked him. I smiled from behind my mom, she didn't see that though. Let the games begin. "I'm Kyoya Ootori. I go to Ouran High with Kato here and am trying to get her to join the host club at our school." He tells her. "MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT WHORE HER SELF AROUND LIKE THAT! WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL DO YOU HAVE FOR IT TO HAVE A HOST CLUB! I'VE HEARD ABOUT THOSE OVER IN JAPAN! WHERE PEOPLE SALE THERE BODIES LIKE THAT! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME OR HER EVER AGAIN OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES THAT YOU WILL SUFFER THROUGH NO MATTER HOW MUCH TIME IN PRISON I HAVE TO DO AFTERWARDS! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Kyle seemed very shocked at my mothers threats. I held a black face though. I don't know when my mom will turn around and I don't want her wrath on me next. Kyle left my house not looking back once.

My mother shook her head and turned to me. "If you have more problems like that, I will let you leave that school. I don't want you having to be put through a school that has even worse perverts than public schools. Now you have a bus to catch and I need to get ready for work. Have a good day, kato." I hug my mom and go out side. If you didn't notice my mom has a few screws loose but she's awesome when she's in a good mood.

"Way to play the defenseless card." Kyle says from the end of my bus stop. I smirked at him. "No idea what your talking about. You were being a pervert and I told my mom that. Simple as that. What she said afterwards was of her own accord. I didn't even know she had looked up host clubs. It's probably because of when I used to obsess over OHSHC. I thought you might've had a chance once you started smooth talking her. What my mom does surprises even me sometimes though." I tell him honestly.

"She seems to scary to have been swayed by my sweet talking. I mean even my father doesn't scare me like you mother does." Kyle admitted. Is Kyle's dad like in the anime? "Maybe he's not as scary because of his reputation? My mom, she's done some terrible things before. She has moments where she hurts me so badly that i don't think I can forgive her, but then she does something that reminds me that she loves me, and I have to give her another chance. Your dad's not like that though. He's a mean person in general. In my opinion at least that is if he's anything like he is from the anime." I say looking up at the still dark sky.

"In this world it's my mom." I furrowed my eyebrows at what he said. "In this world? Nope not asking. Ignore that. I said nothing." I tell him not wanting to know more. STRICTLY BUS- EYE- NESSSSS! **(A****N: for those that don't realize that's business but pronounced in the way its spelled)** The bus arrives and we get on, I sit in my same seat as yesterday. I get on first I get to choose where I sit. I doubt Mo-Purple will care. I might even be a nice Kato and let him sit with me.

Kyle takes a seat at the spot across from me. Good he didn't sit next to me. "So why are you sitting back here if you don't want to be involved in the host club?" Kyle asked me as the bus started moving. "I get on first so I pick my seat first. I like this seat so I choose it. I did the same thing yesterday." I tell him like it was obvious.

He didn't seem to expect that response, of course I didn't care what he thought so I just stared out the window ignoring him. The only time I payed attention to what was going on, on the bus was when I felt someone sit next to me. It was Mo-Violet. Oh well. I just shrugged my shoulders and prepared myself for the day that awaited me.

**Don't know if you realized but Kyle=Kyoya. Also, I'm trying to make sure you all understand the time flow. Usually when I'm reading a fanfic I don't know how much time has passed and that bothers me. I will do time skips but I'll put something like 45 days since I've started at a rich school or something. I figured for the first few chapters I would let you all get the hang of my characters, hmm I guess you could call it weirdness. But now that you all understand her a bit and see her refusing to join the host club until they promise to help her achieve world domination for the gingers I think I'm going to do some time skips in the next chapters and have interesting stuff happen that help with the plot. If you have any suggestions, please review. I always read them before I start on a new chapter. ****Tune in next time to There's something wrong with this on your local awesomeanimelover98 channel.**


	4. Gingers for the win

**Hallo and welcome back to your not so regularly scheduled show. Sorry lovelies. I was busy with lots of stuff. Doe well. TO THE SHOW~!**

"Kato. Pst. Psssssttttt." The twins were saying from beside me. I puff out my cheeks and continue to pout. I don't like this one bit. I don't even know what happened. One second I was getting off the bus and the next second Hayden and Kaden kidnap me. Which I really don't get. The other host club members were behind me. Like RIGHT behind me.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I finally ask them. "Because your our new toy and it's boring for you to just be around the other host members." One says. I think it was Kaden that said it. "It's like you refuse to talk at all when your near all of them. Your to busy trying to not let us pressure you into joining the host club that what we do doesn't affect you." I think Hayden said.

"That did happen during times like when I was walking through the halls and they decided to try to kidnap me or something. I ignored the twins for the most part. I can't say i dislike them because I really want them to join my ginger army. There hair is just to perfect for me not to. I smirk to myself. "I will be your toy on one condition." I tell them.

"You don't get a choice of weather your our toy or not." They tell me like I was crazy. "I don't think you understand. I can ignore everyone else and focus on you all when your messing with me and actually try to escape from then and just hang out with you all and help you two mess with others, but you all have to agree to be a part of my ginger army."

"They think it over smirking to each other now standing in front of me. "A ginger army?" They question with raised eye brows. I smile at them and tilt my head innocently. "Do we have a deal?" I ask them holding a hand out to them. They looked at each other, then me. "Deal." They each shook my hands and we all share a smile.

They pull me up since they each have one of my hands. "Now to class!" I declare before they can get any other ideas. "Oh right! We better hurry so were not late." Kaden said as we all took off running. I was leading and laughing the whole way.

**_*le time skip to class change because who wants to know what we learned about any way*_**

"Minions! We must mess with the host members!" I declare dramatically. "What did you have in mind oh general Kato." Hayden asked playing along. Hmm what did I have in mind? I guess the fact that I'm not running away from the twins would shock them. "Tell the host club your not going to eat lunch with them since I agreed to have lunch with you two in the maze. And before lunch time we could set up a prank in the maze for them."

"The host club would obviously follow the twins to the maze to see if what they said is true or not. Curiosity is a dangerous weakness. "Knowing Tamaki he would make the host club follow us to see if it was true." Kaden said voicing my thoughts with one small difference. "Why are you all calling him Tamaki? WHAT IS HIS REAL NAME?!" I ask them not liking that they called each other the names of the anime characters.

"His name here is Tony but we know him as Tamaki." The twins tell me before they seem to have a eureka moment of some evil plan or idea. I shrink back trying to get away from them before they can do or say anything. "As our pet you shall have a pet name! Kay? Kay-kay. Now since you have a pet name we must!" The twins claim wrapping their arms around me and posing mischievously with those green hats from the anime that they wear when they play which ones-I start hitting my head with both of my fist. Not caring how I look.

THEY ARE NOT FROM THE ANIME! "Stop hitting your self. I see you really are related to that woman from this morning." I freeze frozen in spot making the twins stop to. Kyo-KYLE-erm uh Kyle. Kyle is behind me now. The twins both look behind them at Kyle. "Hey it's the shadow king." Kaden whispered to Hayden. "I thought a window was open and it was snowing out side with how Kay-kay froze like that." Hayden whispered back. I face palm and drag them away running like hell was taking over the world.

I was panting out of breath when I looked around and realized I had just dragged the twins into the. Wait for it. Female. Bath. Room. Oh and that's not even the really embarrassing part. I dragged them into a stall. I pulled a Tamaki and was now in a corner of depression. What the unicorn horns was I thinking? "So this is what the girls bathroom looks like?" Hayden asked in between laughing fits. "You actually saw what it looked like?! I was being dragged to fast to even blink before I opened my eyes to see a toilet." Kaden said calming down from his laughing and leaning a elbow on his brother who was still laughing a bit.

I glanced over at them from the corner of my eye. Should I be mad at them? Should I admit to being afraid of Kyle? Should I tell them Kyoya telling me I was like her hurt my feelings a lot more than I usually like to admit? I shake my head. No just the half truth. I'm afraid of kyoya. That's all they need to know. "Oh. Hey. Hikaru." Kaoru said getting his brother to look at me. I adverted my eyes. Finding the flusher flicker more interesting then them realizing I haven't said anything and was in a corner.

"Are you really that afraid of him?" Kaoru asked looking a bit shocked. "Uh-" I clear my throat. "I'm not afraid of him. I've dealt with much worse than a mean glare and harsh words." I say laughing like it was nothing. I shake my head again and clear all my thoughts. Then I smile like I always do. Nothing wrong with me! IM A FABULOUS GINGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA "Come on lets sneak out of here and get to class, Hikaru and Kaoru." I tell them.

They block the exit. "No one can say stuff like that-" Hikaru started. "Then call us our _anime_ names-" Kaoru continued putting finger quotes around anime. "And expect us to believe that smile." They finished. I let what they said sink in for a few seconds before a light bulb turned on above my head. "I DIDN'T CALL YOU TWO YOUR ANIME NAMES!" I yell pushing past them and storm out of the bathroom leaving them there. I walked normally off to class ignoring everyone I passed. I was smiling and acting competely fine. No one seemed to realize I was ignoring them or that I was upset.

I looked around the class room and saw a few boys glancing over at me. I tilted my head curious about why they were. The group of five boys noticed me, noticing them. Hmm I should stay away from them. There all red in the face and all. They probably got sick but since their rich and have to keep up their image they were made to go to school. I shurg my shoulders and turn back to my desk. The whole class went by smoothly. Too smoothly. The twins weren't in here like they should be. Rose is. She seems just as confused.

Are they stuck in the bathroom? I shake my head. Nope they probably decided to skip and mess with people. I pay attention to the assignment we were handed to work on. Wait! Who would they pull a prank on if everyones in class. My train of thought was broken when the phone rang breaking the silence. "Yes this is Mrs. Howesyou I was wandering if you had any toilet paper because I've run out." Mr. Swat asked in a fake female voice. I like this teacher. He was acting like he made the phone call instead of the person calling him.

I started giggling. It was so silly! Who wouldn't laugh?! Apparently everyone else was used to him though. So it was only me and Rose whole class was looking at us before they let themselves laugh. Maybe it was for show. To act like they were mature or something. I don't know. The laughing came to a close as Mr. Swat finally got serious and figured out that they wanted me in the office to go home. I tilted my head in confusion. Mom didn't tell me I had an appointment or anything. It's probably just the twins getting revenge. Oh well. I agreed to be their pet and I left them in the ladies room.

I got my stuff and left the classroom. I skipped through the halls happily. Who doesn't get cheerful when they get to leave school early? I was about to open the door to the office when I saw who was in there. I froze in place. I lied earlier. About my family. You see. I have a mom and a brother. But then I have an aunt that looks exactly like my mom, and my aunt is the one that hurts me. It's just my mom does nothing about it. Yeah she's crazy but that's only when she knows she won't lose. Not only would she lose to my aunt-but she would be killed.

I back away from the door and sneak away-to the bathroom if you didn't already guess. Yes. Back to where the twins are. "Hayden? Kaden?" I say tears falling down my cheeks as I back into a wall and slide down. Two heads poke under a stall door. "Oh look whose back." Hayden growls looking a bit mad. I sniffle looking up at them. Wiping my face off so their not super blurry. They seems to lose their mean looks and become confused on what happened. But before they could do anything the bathroom door flew open.

**Tamaki equals Tony. Remember that y'all. All their new names are important. :D Tune in next time for the next episode on awesomeanimelover98!**


	5. Aunt Christine

**YAY~ Two more reviews! Danks :3 I'm glad you like it so far. To the show now since I know that's what you all want to read!**

"Kato! My darling daughter! I was called to my fath- the headmasters office when I saw you! You looked like you saw a ghost or something!" The king declared as he waltzed into the girls bathroom. "I just had to come check on such a radiant flame!" I look at him at first it was fear that my aunt had followed me but instead it was Tony. Relief flooded my face while tears of fear trailed down my face.

"Oh hey boss." The twins greet him. "Can you pull this door open. We kinda got stuck here when Kay-kay dragged us in here after just hearing the shadow king." The twins explain to him as he seems frozen in shock as he realizes where he is. He helps them robotically. I tilt my head at there behavior. It's so weird. After a few minutes of pulling the door opens and the three of them tumble to the ground next to me.

"She's here." I mutter. "Whose here my darling?" Tony asked me. "A terrible woman. That only wishes for me to suffer." My voice grim and growing weaker as a fresh pool of tears fall down my face. Flashes of the past fly by my eyes. "Help. Me?" I ask them weakly not looking at them. Tony gets up and pulls out his phone he goes out of the bathroom and calls some one. I think I heard him say Kyoya.

"Just get her to leave. Some things not right about her. I don't imagine some one like Kato would just burst out in tears for no reason. Kyoya don't try to get in her head to learn more about Kato. Just get rid of her. Make sure she leaves with out Kato." I heard Tony say clearly. I wipe some of the tears away when I realize the twins are cradling me like I'm a child or something.

I hear her yelling so I bury my face in their shoulders. That's her for sure. "Hey so you remember when we gave you your pet name." Kaden asked me. I guess he was trying to lighten the mood and distract me. I look up at him and nodded my head. "Yeah. What about it?" I asked innocently. "We want you to call us Hikaru and Kaoru." The twins say smirking at me. "Wha?! BUT! Your not Hikaru and Kaoru." I whine. "Yes we are. And we made a deal remember. So you have to." I puff out my cheeks and let out a sigh. "Ugh fine." Ha I can go forever with out saying their names, theirs no doubt I can go forever with out saying Hikaru and Kaoru. "Say our names." Hayden said whispering into my ear. I jumped back a bit. "Don'-don't do that." I stutter out a small warm feeling going over my cheeks.

"Who don't do what?" Kaden asked whispering into my ear like his brother did. My face heated up some more. "Hikaru and Kaoru stop." I mutter slightly embarrassed. GAH WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME?! I shake my head and quickly stand up and move away from them. Thankfully just before Tamaki came in here or else that would've looked wrong to some people that came in at the wrong time.

I go back to normal almost forgetting the whole reason I was in the bathroom in the first place till I saw out the door my aunt yelling at Kyoya. "She's yelling at him?" I asked Tamaki feeling bad. "She pushed him a couple times to. Is she like that to you? Your mother?" I frowned. They didn't realize that was my aunt? "That's my mother's twin-my aunt. She's like that to me mainly. When she was a kid she was like that to my mother. Thankfully she doesn't mess with my brother..." I trail off slowly.

The twins and Tamaki looked furious. "She hurts you?! YOUR NOT EVEN HERS! WHAT DOES YOUR MOM DO ABOUT IT?!" They asked their voices getting deep and a bit loud but thankfully not loud enough for her to hear. "No-nothing. She's afraid she'd get hurt too." I admit quietly. They all seem to let that sink in before they went to a wall as if they were trying to calm down so they didn't do anything reckless. "That does it. Your living with us now Kay-kay." I look at the twins in shock. "We'll protect you."

I was shocked. I've only known these people for like two days and their treating me like they've known me forever. Like I've been their friend forever or something. I had no words. I mean what would I say? I can't accept that? No! If I say that I would be stuck with the pain I suffer through now. I can't do that. Not even for my mother. I head a loud smack sound from the hall way. My eyes went wide. She hit him.

I ran out of the bathroom and in front of Kyle. In between him and my aunt. "Oh look there you are! I knew you were here some where. All it takes is an innocent and you come to there rescue." She starts laughing madly as she grabs for my wrist. I jump away from her reach. "I'm not going with you." I tell her stumbling over my words. "Oh your not? I own you. Your mine. We have the same blood. So you don't have a choice." She growls at me. "Aunt Christine. I, Am. Not. Going. With. You." I say putting as much venom into my words as possible.

The next thing I know I pushed against a wall. A sound coming from within reminds me of twigs snapping. A ringing filled my ears as pain flooded me. Just as quickly as that pain came though the cause dissappeared. "I'll be back for you my lovely little daughter." Aunt Christine yelled laughing and running. She's running. away?

"Daughter?" I coughed out before I fell to the floor crying out in pain.

**Dramatic right? So much stuff in just a few days. But I don't want to make it some long draw out thing of her becoming friends with the host club. I mean have been paying attention? She only accepts gingers. Everyone else is just ugh! She doesn't want to think people can actually come here from animes. Namely because she-Never mind that's for another chapter. **

**I don't think I'll be actually writing about her abuse or anything like that. Simply because I don't know how one would act in that situation and I don't want to trigger a person. Sooooooo there will only be flashes of memories of her getting hit or the look in her aunts eyes of pure hatred or something.**

**Thanks for reading~****Tune in next time to There's something wrong with this on your local awesomeanimelover98 channel.**


End file.
